The Return of Those Lost
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: What if a mysterious Time Lady arrived and changed The Doctor's fate, that he didn't die and regenerate? Who is she and how does she know the Doctor? AU
1. Time Lady to the Rescue

The Prophecy in Full: The Return of the Time Lords

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters...well I do own the kids...you'll see.

Note: What if a mysterious Time Lady arrived and changed The Doctor's fate, that he didn't die and regenerate? AU

* * *

They say Time Lords are the stuff of legends…the untouched gods who control time but no one ever truly knew that the Time Lords themselves brought about their own destruction.

Only two Time Lords escaped the war, one with so much evil that nothing could be done to save him and he was The Master. The other, the righteous and protective Time Lord, did everything to protect the universe…making sure things stayed healthy like his name suggested, he was The Doctor.

With The Master dead, The Doctor was the only remaining Time Lord or so the universe thought. While he bid his friends a final goodbye and saw the love of his life for a fine time before dying, in another universe, two Time Lords were already setting out on a journey…could they save him?

Could the man who did everything to protect the universe be saved by two unknown Time Lords?

* * *

EARTH, ENGLAND, POWELL ESTATES; JANUARY 01, 2005, 12:05 AM

The Doctor looked at Ood Sigma as he eyed the Time Lord; the pain was present as everything occurred. "I'm not ready."

"This song is ending but the story never ends."

"Doctor!"

The Doctor turned at the voice of Rose, it wasn't the Rose he had just spoken with…she was different. She ran to him and bent down before looking at the Ood.

"He will live, death is not welcome here."

"You are correct Bad Wolf," Ood Sigma eyed them both, "however the life he knows is dying and new one begins…the Time Lords have returned…just as the prophecy speaks."

With that he disappeared and Rose smiled, "come on; let's get you to the TARDIS."

She helped him up and he looked at her, "how?"

"I'll tell you later," Rose turned and looked at the young girl that stood nearby. "Galla…get the med bay ready."

The girl ran out of sight and Rose started to walk, stopping when he felt a pain. "I can't…you can't be real."

He sank down and Rose smiled, she bent down and placed her hands on his head before closing her eyes. He could hear her voice in his mind, chanting in Gallifreyan…the healing chant, she was trying to heal him and stop the regeneration cycle.

The pain soon began to fall away and the energy in him was gone…she had stopped it, how was a question he needed answered. He listened; the doorway between his mind and hers was open.

He caught images of everything that had occurred before and after he had left her on the beach with his clone.

His clone had suffered…his single heart had not been able to keep him alive due to being half Time Lord. The hardest thing he saw was the fact that his clone had come face to face with a young girl upon returning with the Tylers…a girl of five, a girl who looked just like him.

He saw her; he saw Rose had changed during the pregnancy…the child had been half-Time Lord not a quarter so the child had to be his. She had gone to bed one night a human and woke up to be a Time Lady…the child had changed her early on in the long pregnancy of a year, the gestation of a Time Lord before the Looms.

To appear human, she had created her own Chameleon Arch…making her human for the fight, so not to alarm others but she had travelled as a Time Lady…helped Donna as a Time Lady. She had used the coral Donna had given them to grown a TARDIS…with accelerated growth it had taken a year.

Her voice brought him back, he eyed her and she smiled. "It's time to go…we can't stay here, my mum will be coming by soon." She stood and held her hand out, which he took as he stood, noting no pain was present.

"I have so much…"

"To ask…I know, I can read your mind." She smiled and looked at him, "it's a long story but you already know most of it…you saw it in my mind."

"You have your own TARDIS?"

"Had, it's in your TARDIS now…in the storage closet…it's where I landed her." She laughed, "a TARDIS inside a TARDIS."

"Why leave…"

"I don't belong there and neither does Galla, your clone died within days of returning and I figured I had to find you so I waited a year before traveling through the void…which wasn't has hard if you knew how to manipulate it just right. I followed the TARDIS and I followed you to the Ood. He told me my name…Bad Wolf and told me of everything so I came here."

"Galla?" They had finally reached the TARDIS; Rose eyed him with a smile. "Why the name Galla…it's so…" Rose chuckled, "what?"

"Her formal name is Gallifreyantiana, daughter of the House of Lungborrow, daughter of the Doctor, child of Gallifrey." Rose smiled, "but her human name is Gallifreya Bryonie Tyler, but I call her Galla."

"Galla sounds a bit better."

"Yeah it does," he eyed her as she looked at him, "we can travel forever now…explore the universe…no death, just life." Rose tilted her head, "if you want us."

He eyed her but then looked at the child in the doorway to the TARDIS, her brown hair was long and her big brown eyes shined at him. Unlike Jenny, Galla showed no resemblance to the children he had lost in the war. They had all been blond and had either blue or green eyes but this little girl…except for the hair, she was all her mother.

Bending down, The Doctor eyed his child, remembering when she had been conceived…right after they had been stuck on the edge of a black hole. After reuniting with Rose, he had kissed her and eventually it lead to an intimate night he would never forget…now he never would.

"Grumile?" The Doctor looked at Galla as she spoke and said the word 'parent' in Gallifreyan, she was asking him if he was her father.

"Oh yes, very much yes." He held his arms out and the six year old flung her arms around him, her age should be only be four but the other world had given her a few extra years. Standing, he looked at the child in his arms, her brown eyes mirrored his own. "Hello Galla."

"Hello…Father." She hugged him and smiled, whispering to him in the ear. "I've dreamed of you since I was an infant."

"She has." The Doctor eyed Rose, she pointed to her ear. "Sensitive hearing now…it'll take a while for you to get use to it…thankfully my parents never knew. I'd never hear the end of it; I'm surprised my mother didn't slap you for getting me pregnant when she had the chance."

"Saving the worlds…top priority, besides she has after all helped raise this little Time Lady."

"Can we go somewhere now…Mummy has been searching for you since we left but I want to travel and run?"

The Doctor looked at Rose and she smiled, holding out her hand. The Doctor took it and they both walked into the TARDIS.


	2. A Time Lord Reunion

Note: Christmas Day brings new life and family together.

* * *

EARTH, ENGLAND, SMITH RESIDENCE; DECENBER 25, 2011, 09:05 AM

Sarah Jane opened the door to her house when she heard the sound of the TARDIS…she never expected to hear it again after the year before when The Doctor had seemed to be saying goodbye. She found The Doctor and Rose arguing as they walked up the drive.

"All I'm saying is that the extrapolator shielding is far too weak…we need to enhance it by converging it with the main central controls and also the power conduits."

"Its fine…it's been that way for centuries."

"Exactly," Rose eyed him, "we could use my TARDIS for a while…give yours a rest."

"Oi…she's not that old." He stopped and eyed her, "she's nearly as old as I am…are you saying I'm old?"

"Oh yes but it looks great on you." Rose turned around to see Galla checking out Sarah Jane's car. "Galla…come along love."

"Doctor!" Sarah Jane walked over and hugged him before turning to Rose and hugged her. "You're alive…you both are, when you waved I thought it would be the last time I saw you."

"Mummy saved him." Galla spoke and eyed Sarah Jane, "you have a strange form of transportation." Sarah Jane looked at the girl, "the car…it's useless to travel anywhere but England."

"Gallifreyantiana!" Galla found her father's voice a bit on edge, she looked at her feet. "Apologize now."

"I apologize; I do not know much about Earth…this Earth anyways. I am use to railways and zeppelins not cars and planes. We rarely used a vehicle where I was born."

"I accept your apology but it is not needed," Sarah Jane looked at The Doctor, "I found someone or they found Donna and her grandfather pointed her to me. She's been staying here for a few months to learn…come on inside."

"Who exactly?"

"Oh she's out with Luke or not."

They turned to find Luke coming up the drive with an old face…Jenny. "You're not serious…Barcelona has dogs with no noses?"

"Yeah…its crazy there but so beautiful." Jenny smiled, "I wish I could be out there again but my ship crashed…talk about being stuck in an odd place."

"Earth isn't that bad…I'm not even completely human. I was born from the Bane and you were born from a machine…two unusual people in a boring world."

"That's Time Lady to you…Bane boy." Jenny laughed and he laughed as well, her laughter stopped when she saw her father. "Father!"

Jenny ran to him and he hugged her, swinging her around. "I thought you were dead…how'd…"

"I regenerated…stole the ship and travelled for a while however my ship crashed upon entry to Earth…the Time Stabilizer blew upon entry and system failure. I've been here since; after finding Donna and her not knowing me, her grandfather took me aside and told me what you had to do…he sent me to Sarah Jane."

"I've taken wonderful care of her…however her habit of jumping for a weapon was a surprise."

"I was born in the war," Jenny looked at Galla as she eyed her, "hello Sister."

Rose looked at Jenny and smiled, "so you're Jenny…I've heard so much about you."

Jenny eyed Rose, "who are you exactly?"

"Oh this is my wife, Rose; she was my companion before Donna…very long story."

"So you're human too?"

Rose laughed and Galla giggled, "no…I was but during my pregnancy I had a biological meta-crisis. I went to sleep a human and woke up a Time Lady. It was quite a shock…getting the universal knowledge and knowing things I shouldn't."

"How long ago?"

"Six years."

Sarah Jane looked at her, "but you were human when we had the battle…how?"

Rose pulled an object out of her pocket and held it up, "Chameleon Arch, can change a Time Lord into a human…I used it to come to the fight as a human…four Time Lords…can you image what could have happened."

"I will try not to."

Luke looked at Sarah Jane, "presents yes?"

"Of course, come on in…we'll have lunch later."

Rose looked at Jenny as The Doctor went inside with Galla, Sarah Jane and Luke. "You're welcome to come with us…live on the TARDIS and be a family."

"Really?"

Rose reached up and pushed Jenny's hair back, "ever since he told me…you've been like a second daughter to me, I had wish I had gotten to know you."

"Now you can…Mum."

Rose shook her head and placed an around Jenny, walking to the house.


	3. A Hundred and One Time Lords

Note: The Time Lords have become a race of people once again.

* * *

PLANET OF BARCELONA, PARK; MAY 25, 2510, 12:00

Life was good and the Time Lords had returned…four were alive, four brilliant Time Lords. It would later become seven as over five centuries Rose gave birth to three more children…all given TARDISes at the age of a hundred…to explore the universe but they all had different colors…five blue TARDISes were not the smartest thing.

* * *

Jenny, who later chose the name _'The Soldier'_ because of her origins, chose to take her mother's TARDIS and explore first. When the brown TARDIS was spotted, worlds knew they were guarded and protected.

Galla, who took on the name _'The Teacher'_ because she was one to teach the universe, received a red TARDIS and left to explore ways to cross parallel worlds…as it had originally been her who enabled the crossing to find her father. If you ever wanted to learn of the universe…you'd look for the red TARDIS.

The first born son, Remusilion or 'Remus' as he was called, took on the title of_ 'The Healer'_ and devoted most of his life helping to heal worlds. If you wanted to find him, all you had to do was look for a green TARDIS with a crescent moon on it…you'd find him and he'd help.

Cassiontelia or 'Cassie' as she was called, took on the name of _'Seer'_ and used her knowledge to help the past and future without disturbing timelines. To look for her, one would look for a TARDIS in the shape of a mirrored pyramid…for that was the only abnormal TARDIS and the only one Cassie would use.

Casamirusion or 'Casamir' as he was called, was Cassie's twin. He chose to go with his sister, as her companion because they always thrived better together…as they had since the womb. He took on the name _'Protector'_ and used his time to protect his sister and anyone who needed it.

* * *

With the children traveling, Rose and the Doctor, who managed to stay in the same body for over two centuries, took to traveling as well. However they would always meet somewhere, the whole family to remember that they were the last of the Time Lords and if they ever married, it would only e a few generations before the Time Lord abilities would become diluted by other species blood.

Following in his father's footsteps, Remus married his companion, an twenty-first century girl named Amy Pond and through another meta-crisis, another two Time Ladies were born. It was told to them that if The Doctor had not survived years before, Amy would have been his next companion but she turned out to be his son's instead...so said Ood Sigma.

Almost all the children and grandchildren were of people that once resided in lives of the Doctor and Rose centruies before...and of course most married their companions.

Five hundred years later, Rose and the Doctor, who had regenerated again…saw that the Time Lords had gone from one to two to four to a hundred. Through births and gestational meta-crisises, the Time Lords had returned and despite not being who they were before…they were more incredible.

"I think we did well." Rose looked at The Doctor as they stood in the middle of their Time Lord family on the planet of Barcelona. "A hundred Time Lords and Ladies…even a bit of Martha and Mickey and Donna…and Sarah Jane."

"See, I never really can get over the fact Jenny married Luke…poor guy has been dead for centuries but she's continued to thrive…unlike me when it came to you."

"Our grandchildren make her…but the surprise was Galla marrying Martha and Mickey's son, he's been dead a long time too but everything has turned out great…still a bit angry that Casamir decided to go back and see Donna but bumped into her daughter instead?"

"Nah…I mean look at Lily, she's all Donna…fiery temper even if she doesn't have red hair. It's nice having that around again."

"Well you need to get ready because I'm pregnant again." Rose eyed him, after a look he picked her up and swung her around. "It's a boy…I was thinking of Pyrithionath…what do you think?"

"Nah…how about a boring human name…how about Jack?"

"Shut up…his name will be Pyrithionath, after your brother but we'll call him Peter after my Dad, is that understood?"

"Yes dear."

She hit his arm and ran away, he ran after her and their family laughed that even after five centuries…their love had not faded by a single micron. Jenny had said that universes could not keep them apart and their love would never die…she had been right.


End file.
